Various cards memory cards/SIM cards storing a subscriber's various personal information, etc., such as telephone number, are used in electronic devices such as mobile phones. Ways of inserting these cards include inserting the card alone, and inserting the card mounted on a separate tray.
In card sockets of this type, a detection switch is furnished that senses when the card tray has been fully inserted. Generally, the card insertion terminal consists of a detect terminal that contacts the front end of the card tray when the card tray is inserted, and a switch terminal that is pushed backward and contacts the detect terminal when the card tray has been fully inserted.
A detection switch structure having this configuration is disclosed in Republic of Korea Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0106399 hereinafter “Prior Art Reference 1” and Republic of Korea Registered Patent No. 10-1228837 hereinafter “Prior Art Reference 2”.
The prior art references are generally configured so that upon card tray insertion, the detect terminal is pushed backward and then contacted to the switch terminal. The detect terminal has internal elasticity such that when the card tray is withdrawn, after it has been pushed backward upon card tray insertion, it returns to its original state.
Likewise, in the case of the prior art references, because the detect terminal has internal elasticity that pushes backward when the card tray is inserted, force is continuously applied to the card tray by the detect terminal in the withdrawal direction. As a result, there is a risk of an external nonconformity between the card tray and set, due to the tray protruding outward or the card socket being slightly pushed outward.